


Sad and hopeless snippet about grieving Fernando

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juan struggles to keep Fernando sane after a tragedy took Fernando's family from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad and hopeless snippet about grieving Fernando

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/profile)[**footballkink2**](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/), PP3, [this prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9132.html?thread=3180460#t3180460):  
>  _When tragedy strikes, Fernando is left with no family and totally devastated. It's up to Juan to try and pick up the pieces and help him overcome the grief._

Juan stops his car and walks a few metres back to where Fernando is standing. Where he must have been standing for the past four hours. A dark figure in the night, unmoving. Forever mourning.

“Fernando – –”

It doesn’t even register with the other man; he stands silently, watching the flickering light of the three candles under a thick wooden cross. Frozen flowers lay in the snow next to it. Fernando’s fingers are clenched tight around a box of matches.

Juan dares to take another step closer. “Fernando.”

The man lets out a breath, long, shaky. The following silence is only occasionally interrupted by the sound of passing cars. The night is cold, freezing. Without snow. Exactly like that fateful night when one drunkard destroyed everything.

“It’s been four years,” Juan says quietly, speaking more to himself than to Fernando.

But Fernando flinches and when he speaks, his voice is weak and raspy. Heart breaking. “Two more and he’ll be able to walk free.”

Juan knows there are no words he can say to the other man to make the pain bearable.  
“Fernando – –”

“Go back home, Juan. I’ll stay here a little longer.”

“I can give you a lift,” Juan offers, gesturing to his car. He knows Fernando walked here on his feet.  
Like every single time he offered, Fernando simply shakes his head. “No, thank you. Don’t worry about me.”

“Fernando,” Juan tries only to satisfy his conscience. He understands that Fernando will never sit in the car again.

“No, thank you,” Fernando says thickly, brokenly. “I’ll be fine.”

“All right. We’ll be waiting for you.”

Juan walks away, praying that one day Fernando _will be fine._  



End file.
